


Скулёж

by RJGK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, Ghosts, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJGK/pseuds/RJGK
Summary: После смерти ничего не кончается, Мадара.





	Скулёж

После смерти ничего не кончается, Мадара.  
Глупые россказни о том, что духи не могут покинуть мир, если их что-то удерживает в нём, глупыми больше не кажутся — когда под сердцем, которое  
_уже_  
не  
бьётся,  
жжётся оставленный оружием друга шрам от катаны в спину.  
Уйти просто нет сил. Он не может.  
Он, наверное, навеки теперь привязан к этой деревне.  
Какая ирония.  
Все годы после заключения перемирия между Учиха и Сенджу Мадара мечтал сбежать из деревни. Она въелась ему в печёнку, эта проклятая ками Коноха, детище Хаширамы. Он посвятил себя ей наравне с ним, он оберегал-защищал-любил её тоже, он был АНБУ, он стоял плечом к плечу с Первым Каге Скрытого листа, и в то же время ненавидел до желчи на губах, до омерзительной дрожи — весь этот фарс. Потому что печать примирения между кланами была фальшивой — в сердцах её не оказалось. А слепец Хаширама отказывался замечать. Не хотел видеть.  
Мадара знал, что должен был умереть.  
Ему не было места под этой луной. Деревня отторгала его. Его не могли принять жители. Все, кроме него, отказывались. А когда он всё-таки ушёл… Всё снова пошло не так.

Иногда ему хотелось быть мёртвым. Присоединиться к брату.  
После своей смерти уже… не хочется? Или же?.. Если честно, то ему мало чего по-настоящему хочется теперь: он окончательно запутался и потерялся.  
Мадара не может покинуть это Между-Миров, Мадара крепко здесь застрял.  
Его никто не видит.  
Он ловит взглядом рассветные лучи, бродя по пустым конохским улочкам. Солнце не греет.  
Встретиться бы с Изуной — теперь-то, раздери его глотку пёс, _м-о-ж-н-о_ , Мадара, ты же сдох, тебя ждёт брат — разлука должна закончиться, сгореть и пеплом разметаться над Долиной завершения, где тебя, дурака, прикончили… а он не может.

Потому что он продолжает видеть Хашираму.  
Первый Хокаге страшно бледен, не может толком есть и два раза в день вливает в себя какой-то бульон, чтобы не умереть от истощения. Первый Хокаге пытается выдавить из себя улыбку в воздух, но мышцы одеревенели и не слушаются.  
Пустота давит и грозит сломать ему все рёбра.  
У Первого дрожат руки. Спустя день, два, неделю. Всё ещё находят припадки — и он не может контролировать неуёмную дрожь, приходящую в пальцы.  
_«Так тебе и надо»_ , — следовало бы сказать Мадаре.  
Его предали, вырвали сердце из груди и с размаху вдребезги разбили, мотивируя, что так-будет-лучше-для-всех. Лучше для всех, кроме них двоих.  
~~ПУСТЬ ТЕБЕ БУДЕТ ПЛОХО, ТЫ ЭТО ЗАСЛУЖИЛ, ЗАСЛУЖИЛЗАСЛУЖИЛЗАСЛУЖИЛ~~  
Он верил Хашираме безоговорочно, настолько верил, что позволил забрать его всего — сердце, душа — он принадлежал Хашираме весь. А в итоге.?  
Первый не может спать. Действительно не может — он ложится на футон, с трудом смыкает веки и — ничего. Сон не приходит. Хаширама не может выносить темноту. Хаширама ворочается с боку на бок, впивается в свои предплечья (так руки дрожат чуть меньше, кстати) и содрогается от чего-то невидимого. После трёх суток истерической бессонницы он кое-как засыпает, приняв двойную дозу сильного снотворного.  
То ходит сомнамбулическими шагами по дому, то мечется в этих четырёх стенах.  
Сенджу Хаширама срывается на крик, бросается на стены, выцарапывая в них что-то и сдирая пальцы в кровь. Под его ногами осколки. Он не знает, что именно он разбил, но ему этого хотелось.  
Разрушать, ломать, бить.  
Звук бьющихся стёкол резонирует с грохотом вдребезги разрушенной жизни.  
Первый сейчас временно не-Хокаге.  
Ему не до этого.  
Впервые в жизни ему правда нет до своей драгоценной Конохагакуре никакого дела.  
Он убит горем.

Предатель. Мадаре нужно презирать его и ненавидеть, а он…  
Он скулит.

 

Солнце моё, почему ты меня так любил?

В нём видели хорошее даже тогда, когда его душила чёрная злость. Это было неправильно. Не следовало. Мадара не такой человек, к которому можно было так относиться и _ТАК_ любить. Почему, проклятье, вообще существовал такой человек, который _мог_?

  
Солнце моё, теперь между тобой и Конохой не стоит ничего. Это твоя свобода посвятить всю жизнь _мечте_.

 

~~ХАШИРАМА СЕНДЖУ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕТ СТРАДАНИЙ~~  
~~КОНОХА ДОЛЖНА СГОРЕТЬ ДОТЛА~~

Хаширама мечется, мечется, смотрит несчастным диким взглядом, полным боли. Когда он останавливается, забивается в угол и вцепляется в свои спутанные волосы, его взгляд стекленеет, вязнет в топи.

  
~~УБИЙЦА~~  
Хаширама, ты  
У Б И Й Ц А

Пламя, которое должно было пожрать Коноху, пожирает внутренности её Хокаге.  
Мадара не может уйти именно из-за этого.  
Ему адски больно, его предали, сломили, растерзали, и сейчас он, мёртвый, преданный, сломленный, растерзанный, ломается ещё больше: из-за нечеловеческой боли в глазах, с которой Хаширама живёт уже вторую неделю после его убийства.  
Карие глаза, вобравшие в себя свет звёзд в предрассветном небе, песни ветров, шёпот цветущих сакур и преломлённые в воде лучи солнца, теперь мёртвые. Мешки под глазами и синяки в половину мертвенно-бледного лица.  
Перестань так смотреть, Шира, по-жа-луйс-та, ПРЕКРАТИ.  
~~должен страдать, потому что заслужил~~  
Только живи, только дыши. Дыши — вдыхай полной грудью, твоя жизнь продолжается.  
Мадаре плохо. Он чувствует, знает, как это непросто — сделать один-единственный вздох. Воздух обжигает глотку, а в груди — теснота. Невидимые тиски мешают нормально дышать.  
Хаширама задыхается от своих припадков.  
Проклятый Хаширама, почему даже после смерти так больно?

Рассвет за рассветом не спасают.  
Первый Хокаге заставляет себя что-то съесть, и потом его вырывает. Впрочем, перманентная рвота — это теперь всегдашнее состояние его души.  
Вечерами он стоит на коленях, закрыв лицо ладонями, и просит прощения.  
Мадара мечтает о треклятом забвении — он _сдох_ , понимаете, подох, отбросил коньки, так почему даже здесь, в Между-Миров, ему настолько адово, что хочется умереть ещё разок — только без чувств, без этого вернусь-обратно, без этого буду-видеть-Хашираму.

Х. порывается вырвать себе сердце.  
Пальцы, между прочим, перестают дрожать совсем, когда он скользит ими по рёбрам, рассеянно думая, где лучше впиться в собственную плоть.  
М. не может покинуть место, в котором он оказался. И не может вернуться туда, откуда ушёл. Но иногда ткань между мирами утончается настолько, что рука в перчатке вгрызается в чужую руку и отбрасывает её в сторону, чтобы это чужое сердце продолжило перегонять кровь.  
Ткань между мирами утончается — впервые, — чтобы стоящий на коленях Хаширама запрокинул голову вверх, уставившись на призрака, порождённого его больным сознанием.  
Его руки баюкают лицо в ладонях, любимые чёрные глаза с плещущейся в них ядовитой болью смотрят в его. Мадара осторожно убирает пряди за ухо, Мадара смотрит жадно, Мадару трясёт, потому что его увидели и узнали, его пожирают взглядом, затуманенным слезами.  
А ведь Сенджу не рыдал после убийства. Слёзы душили — сухие, — а вот плакать не мог.  
Это видение — Мадара Учиха, его любовь, его боль, его _в с ё_ ,  
которое он _уничтожил_.  
— Хаширама, — _родной_ голос доносится приглушённо, чуть издалека, не отсюда. — Не смей.

  
~~и теперь ему нужно уничтожить себя~~  
Хаширама себя ненавидит  
последняя тварь

— Ты ведь нужен деревне, — почему эта ухмылка, наполненная страданием, НЕ ОСТАНОВИЛА ЕГО СЕРДЦЕ, почему Сенджу ещё дышит после такого?  
— Прости меня. Прости меня. Прости меня.  
Простипростипростипростипрости — Хаширама цепляется за руки Мадары, ладони которого всё ещё на его щеках. Десять тысяч «прости».  
«Прости» ничего не изменят. И не прощай меня за то, что я уже ничего не могу сделать для тебя. Для нас.  
Ткань между мирами истончается ненадолго.  
Видение исчезает, а Хаширама заваливается набок, обхватив себя руками, и немо кричит, потому что  
внезапно  
думает,  
что  
Дара, скорее всего, _простил бы_ ему даже это. Он любил настолько, что…  
Мадара, к слову, действительно простил.

  
~~ЕСТЬ ВЕЩИ, ЗА КОТОРЫЕ НЕ ПРОЩАЮТ~~

Хаширама себя ненавидит. Ненависть — это то, из чего состоит его личная вселенная, втиснутая в грудную клетку. И отчаяние, и презрение, и отвращение, и боль.  
Если Мадара простил бы его, то Хаширама самого себя — никогда.  
Странно, что у Сенджу не пробудился шаринган.  
Первый не просто потерял, он сам сделал так, чтобы он потерял.

 

В И Н О В Е Н  
НЕТ ПРОЩЕНИЯ

Солнечные лучи не согревают, ветер не может раздуть его одежды. Зеркала не показывают его силуэт. Прикосновения к предметам почти не чувствуются — они далеки и невесомы, как будто трогаешь воду.  
Это, Мадара, распутье. Некоторые попадают сюда на пять минут и возвращаются к живым. Некоторые идут отсюда дальше. А ещё есть ты. Ты застрял.

Но боль могла быть хуже.  
Куда больнее.  
Мадара выл, когда наблюдал за тем, как адски приходится Хашираме, но кто знал, что он будет выть сильнее, когда будет смотреть на его искрящуюся улыбку.  
~~Улыбка без Мадары.~~  
Улыбка не ему. Конохе. Другим людям.  
В карих глазах что-то отмерло навсегда, но они по-прежнему могли излучать свет.  
Вырвать сердце хочется уже Мадаре. Жаль, что оно не бьётся.  
Первому Хокаге место в Конохагакуре, которую он создал. ~~Они создали!~~  
Спустя год Сенджу может улыбаться. Даже без человека всей его жизни, даже живя с осознанием, что это он его убил. На несколько мгновений, минут, часов он всё-таки может об этом забыть. И тогда — пламя выжигает всё нутро. Потому что Мадара вот забыть не может. И улыбнуться — тоже.  
Хаширама по-прежнему впивается себе в глотку затхлыми зубами ненависти, принимает снотворное, чтобы нормально спать, и пытается сделать деревню лучше. В конце концов, это единственное, что ему остаётся.  
Он убил Дару ради того, чтобы Конохагакуре но Сато не угрожал его безумный план.  
Отказался сбежать с ним, выбрал деревню, не смог уйти.  
Чем ещё Сенджу Хашираме, проклятье, заниматься, как не этой жалкой деревней?

Мадара охраняет его сон и прикосновениями, которыми нельзя коснуться, дотрагивается до плеч, волос. Он часами сидит, скрестив ноги, и смотрит, как Хокаге возится с бумагами. Наблюдает за любой его работой и хвостиком ходит за ним по ненавистной _К-о-н-о-х-а-г-а-к-у-р-е_ , которую глаза б не видели. Он его любит.

Возможно, он остался здесь ещё и потому, что Хаширама, даже ~~убив~~ отпустив, по-настоящему сделать этого так и не смог.  
В любом случае, то, что его держит тут, терновыми шипами впилось в душу.  
Бесконечное и холодное одиночество на стыке двух миров и обжигающая любовь.  
Его страдания не могут кончиться даже после…  
Даже после.


End file.
